


We Can Make It If We Try

by Slinky_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Hugs, Angel Mojo, But they're clearly married tbh, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I've been holding this off for a month, Insecure Michael, It's too short to be a oneshot, M/M, Magic, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Sharing a Body, This could be read as platonic, Worried Adam Milligan, Worried Michael, but too long to be a drabble, kind of, michael is a dork, that's up to you, they're gay, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinky_Writes/pseuds/Slinky_Writes
Summary: "Adam Milligan breathed in the warm September air. Sitting up on his elbows, he checked the time. A quarter past eight. Not too late, not too early. Just how he liked it."-Adam talks to an angel.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	We Can Make It If We Try

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Just The Two Of Us" by Grover Washington. PROMPT: “Never ever say that again.”

Adam Milligan breathed in the warm September air. Sitting up on his elbows, he checked the time. A quarter past eight. Not too late, not too early. Just how he liked it. He groaned and rolled over, noticing Michael’s apparition sitting beside him.

“Good morning, Adam,” Michael said softly. “I decided that I would let you rest today.”

“Wow. Thank you, Michael,” Adam replied with a smile. Michael was so kind in that way. Sure, he didn’t really enjoy humans very much, but he had a soft spot for his human companion. Not just a soft spot. A big, mushy spot with the texture of a marshmallow that sent ripples through his grace.

Michael was nicer than he made himself out to be.

Adam stretched and got out of bed, slipping on a black Metallica tee shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Michael pacing on the other side of his (or their?) room. The archangel walked in a straight line, Adam noticed. One foot directly in front of the other. Maybe it was a force of habit from Michael’s days as a soldier in heaven. But those days were long gone.

“What’re you thinking about, Mike?” Adam quipped. He whirled around on his heel and stopped to face his friend.

“About us,” came Michael’s simple response. A man of few words.

“What about us? Do you need to… to go back to heaven?” Despite what Adam previously believed, he enjoyed their unique bond. Sure, sharing a body with someone was, admittedly, strange, but it was worth it in the end. Adam no longer felt lonely, and Michael was always there, right by his side. “C’mon, halo. You don’t need to go, do you?”

“No! No,” he said, putting his hands up in defense. “I’m not going back. I promise.”

“Okay… so what seems to be the problem here?” Adam strolled back to his bed, sitting himself down on the edge. Whatever Michael was trying to say was something he should sit down for, and Adam was aware of it. 

Taking a deep breath, the archangel explained. “Adam, I love you. I truly do. However, I… I think it would be best for us to… lead our separate lives now. We’ve been trapped in the cage together for years; we even saved the world with the Winchesters!” He continued to ramble, his words striking Adam like a slap to the face. “You deserve to start over, Adam. You really do. I can’t provide a normal life for you, no matter how hard I try. However, I can give you currency for college and erase your memory. You won’t remember a thing: The Winchesters, dying, angels, and me. It’s for the best. Come here. I’ll do it now if that is what you wish.”

The human’s face fell. ‘Oh,’ he thought, knowing full well that Michael didn’t listen to his private thoughts. ‘I didn’t know he wanted to go that badly.’ He looked blankly at the celestial being in front of him, eyes reflecting the sadness trapped within. “I don’t want you to go, Micha.”

Michael furrowed his brow and tilted his head slightly. A common angel trait, apparently. “I must have misunderstood, Adam. I thought you’d be happier without… all of this. I want whatever is best for you.”

“And I want you to stay with me, Michael. That’s all I want. Please stay with me, please.” He looked directly at Michael, feeling himself almost tear up. If he got one thing from his mother, it was sensitivity.

Michael sat down, pulling the human into a hug. If Adam was to be completely honest, he had no clue how that worked, but he knew it was some archangel magic or something along those lines. It didn’t matter, though. Michael’s hugs were, pun completely intended, like heaven. They were perfect, much like the angel giving them. “I’m sorry, Adam. I really am.”

“I never ever want to hear you say that again. About, you know, leaving,” Adam said, his voice slightly muffled from his face being buried into Michael’s shoulder.

Michael was nice. He was, whether the angel liked to admit it or not. And, of course, Adam was lucky. Lucky to have Michael in his life, lucky to know him. But on a personal level; not at the level of preachers who only spoke of the divine. Of course, sharing a body with Michael was difficult. Beyond difficult, now that Adam was actually thinking about it. He wasn’t able to go on actual dates, introduce Michael to his neighbors without getting told to seek mental help, or even show the slightest bit of affection in public. But, at the end of the day, it was all worth it. If his job got too stressful, he could just slack off while Michael took over. They could joke around with one another without Adam physically needing to speak. All he needed to do was pray, and that was amazing. But, at the end of the day, he could lay back and actually hug Michael. 

Damn, he was a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any requests? Let me know on my Tumblr ( @slinky-does-stuff ) or on my Insta ( @slinky.cosplays) and I'll write it!


End file.
